rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
W.I.S.E
W.I.S.E Aka World Intelligence System Entity. An All knowing system that know all that happened and all about to happen. Part of Universe Office. Advisor to Universe one. Previously part of Heaven Host. Appearance W.I.S.E appear in many form. His original form is a young man with Monk clothing. he always sit on a Lotus and meditate. HE always appear calm. He take many other form according to each place he travel. His current form is a blue ball that has many word sphere surround it. Embodiment of W.I.S.E Before W.I.S.E become W.I.S.E, he travel around the world to share his knowledge and teach culture and wisdom. During these time, he appear in many form. Below the form he appear before. Function W.I.S.E give out his seat as china host of heaven and become W.I.S.E. It has few function # Act as advisor to the Universe One (currently advsor to rea) # Storage of all knowledge # Main System of Prophet # Grant Knowledge Seeker their answer # Teach and educate Human History Before W.I.S.E become W.I.S.E, most people call him buddha. He is someone that havent reach enlighment. He roam the earth and cleanse evil. Until his 40, he finally reach enlightenment and went to heaven. A chinese heaven realm is create. So many millennium, he has seem sin and wrong doing. He decide to give up the host of heaven to Jade Emperor He travel around the world and change his appearance over time to spread right wisdom and knowledge. Plot At Some point of the timeline, Buddha founded the Prophet system as he realize he along unable to pass the god word. He choose many messenger as prophet. Prophet appear throughout the world and spread future prophecy. Chaos cycle unable to let these to continue and start killing with his prophet. After prophet system, Moirai Sister is disatisfied with him sharing the future with human. They plot against buddha with chaos cycle. They kill buddha resulting the W.I.S.E system being imcompleted. W.i.S.E now only hold many knowledge and history that happened. Moirai Sister took away the future part from the system. W.I.S.E Grant truth to whoever successfully meet him. He only grant 3 truth to the one summon him 1000 years. W.I.S.E is one of the 6 Reason why Chaos cycle is hesitate to attack universe office. It act indepedent than Rea and Heaven Host. List of Embodiment Buddha - The most Well know embodiment. 1000 years ago, Sanzo seek him out and ask him the way to reach enlightment. Thoth - Keeper of Wisdom that appear in the Vast Desert. He is protected by Moon Power. One of the moon stone melody seek is with him Kuebiko - A Scarecrow in Japanese that many seek to ask about the knowledge. It cannot walk but it know everything. Orunmila - The one that start the prophet system Minerva - Twin Sister that separate them to Rome and Greece to educate the humankind. Athena - Twin Sister that separate them to Rome and Greece to educate the humankind. Laozi - A Scholar of Taoism in china. He actually part of W.I.S.E Gamayun - A Bird with woman upper body that give prophecy in slavic area. Bouchica - A Old beard man that punish the human in muisca area with great flood when they forsaken his teaching Vafthrudnir - A Wise Old Man that even odin wish to challenge his knowledge. Rumor has it, he go easy on Odin to let him win. Abilities As a Primodial God and previos host of Heaven, he extreme powerful and become the six reason chaos cycle hesitate to attack universe heaven. All Knowing - He has part of the universe power. All Knowing of God. Wisdom Agent - W.I.S.E can mutiple itself into different entity such as athena and Minerva. Brain Link - Even though they have different entity and different thinking, they have the same knowledge databse. Mutiple and Parallel Thinking - A fast thinking power like a quadrul computer. Message remote transfer - It can transfer message remotely to all prophet. God Smite - A Power exclusive to most god. It can cleanse demon. Trivia Spoiler .... Coming Up, Bella, Wild Hunt, Living Legend Category:Jona19992